Accepting her perfection
by snowmanic
Summary: Romance between Female Shepard and Miranda Lawson, just something i did for fun, contains sexual content and lesbians so don't complain about it as you were warned. Sex is in chapter five if you just want skip to that
1. Prologue

Accepting her perfection

Chapter one prologue

It had been two weeks since Shepard had been revived and joined Cerberus and Mordin and Garuss had now both been recruited. Miranda and Shepard had started off on a frosty relationship but after the recent success Miranda had now stopped being a bitch every chance she got and even admired the commander a bit. After having had to create her from scratch she was pleased that the commander was exactly the woman she was before her death. Miranda had studied her history; Born on Mindoir survived a slaver attack even though the rest of the village died. Joined the alliance at 18 was selected as an infiltrator due to her insane marksman skills. Survived a thresher Maw attack and the physiological damage of losing her squad. Aced N7 programme and was the first human spectre, not only a female but an openly homosexual showing the progress of humanity. Not only that but the 27 year old woman was attractive woman who had long lush fiery red hair with green emerald eyes, and often had red lipstick on with purple eye-liner As well as being the Savior of the citadel, the council and the entire galaxy.


	2. It begins

Chapter two: It begins

Miranda's Omni tool buzzed and she clicked it opening a video conference with the illusive man. "Miranda, I am glad to see progress has been made" He said. "Yes Shepard is performing well as expected and we have even started to see eye to eye" she said. "Excellent that's why I chose you for this job, Kai Lang is much more experienced but he and Shepard won't get along and besides how is he supposed to seduce a Lesbian, but you, you're perfect I read Shepard's physiological profile your defiantly her type smart, attractive and with a bad childhood, you should have no problem seducing her" he said with a cold calculating look on his face. "I am sorry are you ordering me to start a relationship with Shepard, that's why I was selected" she said hiding the pain from her face. "Yes, I need her invested and if she's in love with you she won't be seconding guessing everything Cerberus stands for, just get her to like you, that way if we decide to cut our losses with her you can crush her by telling her it was fake" he said before hanging up abruptly.

,,,

Miranda paced the room with her hands on her head; she was being used as a whore, to simply seduce Shepard so she would invest in Cerberus, that's all she was to him, a tool just like her dad used to treat her. She cursed as she thought about how it all made sense, she knew Shepard was a lesbian she had stated it in her spectre interview when asked if she was gay. She had survived Mindoir, Acuse, Vermire, Noveria and Illos and even launched the counter attack on the citadel saving the council and the entire galaxy. That why he denied the control chip he didn't need one Miranda was his god damn control chip; she was supposed to pretend to love her.

,,,

The door buzzed as it slid open and Miranda stopped pacing and turned to face the door as Shepard walked in and waved. "Hey Miranda, I was wondering if we could" she paused as she noticed Miranda's clenched fist and her ruined mascara indicating she had been crying "Are you okay" she said as she walked up to Miranda and gently stroked her arm. Miranda was taken by surprise but realised this was the perfect chance to follow her orders "I feel like I am a tool to be used and discarded, I was created to be a tool" she said as she walked off and sat on the couch in her office. "You always bring up your genetic tailoring Miranda, it really bothers you doesn't it" she said taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. "It's who I am Shepard the looks, the brains, all designed to give me an edge to make me different were both great Shepard but I was designed to be" she said avoiding eye contact. "Yeh your right you were designed, we all are" she said. Miranda looked paused she knew Shepard was an atheist it was expected as almost 79 percent of Humans are since the discovery of Aliens so she couldn't figure out what she meant. "Shepard I don't think you understand" she said. "I do Miranda I have big breasts" (at the mention of that Miranda raised her eyebrows) Shepard smiled and continued "It's true I do, some women don't they want that, which gives me an edge but I had no control over it, its genetics everything is randomised out of our control, okay yours weren't but they were to you, you didn't physically tell your dad you wanted to be a smoking hot black haired woman, or did you?, since I know you're so far superior to every human in every way" she said grinning. "Miranda couldn't help but giggle before she collected herself "I suppose so Shepard I am not sure I believe you or that I agree but thank you for saying so, I've got a lot of work to do so if that's all" She said as she walked up to Shepard and gently placed her hand on the woman's hip for just a second before walking off.


	3. Beginning to fall

Chapter three: Beginning to fall

It had been a week and Now Jack, Grunt and Kasumi had been recruited. Shepard and Miranda had small conversations but nothing major, Miranda had received emails from the illusive man asking her of progress and should he get someone else to do it. In reality she had deliberately avoided Shepard as they were getting on now very well and Miranda was worried she might seduce Shepard. The door opened and Shepard walked in smiling as always with those green emerald eyes and that long fiery red hair. She had a tray covered by a cardboard box and was looking very suspicious. "Do you have a minute Miranda" she asked rhetorically. Miranda gestured her to sit down and they both sat on the couch and then Shepard handed her the tray. "Here you go" she said. Miranda looked puzzled but smiled and removed the box, on the tray there was a small cake with a metal stick in it that produced a holographic flame to resemble a candle and next to it on the tray an envelope. "Happy birthday Miranda" Shepard said smiling. Miranda smiled softly and pretended to blow out the candle before pulling it out and hitting the off button "Thank you Commander, How did you know and what no real candle" she said with a stern face. "You're welcome, EDI told me and I knew you wouldn't want anyone to know so I hid the cake and if I had a real candle the box would have caught fire ruining my surprise, now stop being super strict focused Miranda for a minute and open your present" Shepard said.

,,,

...

,,,,

Miranda picked up the envelope and opened it, removing an official looking letter which she scanned load of rubbish about her grades and medical talk, but at the bottom it read the Alliance hereby recognizes Miranda Lawson as an MD congratulations DR Miranda Lawson. Miranda looked at Shepard who gently placed her arm on Miranda's back "I remember you told me that before you joined Cerberus you aced med school at the age of 15 but that your dad made sure that no one would certify you graduated and so you could never be a doctor or scientist except with Cerberus, so now you can" she said beaming. Miranda stood up and walked a few steps still holding the letter tightly, her smile on her face and a tear forming in her eye. "Miranda are you okay, did I overstep a boundary" Shepard asked cautiously. Miranda centered herself quickly wiping away the tear and turned round to face Shepard she smiled sweetly before leaning in and hugging Shepard for a minute then lent out of it and gently kissed her on the cheek "thank you" she said softly. "You're welcome DR Lawson and happy birthday" she said as she walked towards the door. Miranda knew she should have left it there they were happy and she had flirted everything the illusive man wanted but she wanted more she was beginning to fall for Shepard "I'll be in Eternity tonight perhaps you would come and celebrate my doctorate, I owe you a beer at least" She said in a normal cool calm voice. "I'll be there" Shepard said as she left the room.


	4. The date that's not a date

Chapter 4: The date that's not a date

Miranda stood by the bar in a tight short white dress with black high heels she sat sipping her red wine as she noticed most of the men checking out her ass. She had been there for over twenty minutes and had been so annoyed at herself for not inviting Shepard properly on her date, wait she didn't mean a date she meant a friendly drink or did she, she was so confused everyone wanted to use her Shepard wanted her but was it just sex or more, was Miranda even gay. She downed her drink and thought she need another one "Two wines please" Jane said as she stood next to Miranda wearing a black dress and high heels. Miranda couldn't help but check out Shepard's body, she knew she was attractive and had a slim figure and a decent rack but still seeing her in a dress really made Miranda notice. The bar tender brought over the drinks and Miranda toasted with Shepard and drank her wine, she was going crazy she couldn't stop starring at Shepard's body and she was feeling aroused by her. Shepard smiled and gently stroked Miranda's back, her touch was magic and Miranda closed her eyes trying to control herself but she couldn't she grabbed Shepard's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss, it started slow just pecks then it became fast and involved tongue she moved one of her hands down and gently cupped her ass. She finally pulled out of it licking her lips at the sweet taste of Shepard, "How much have you had to drink Miri" Jane asked concerned whilst gently stroking her arm. "A glass" Miranda said before gently snogging her again whilst wrapping her arms around her neck. Shepard pulled out of the snog after three minutes her hands were firmly on Miranda's hips. "Miranda something's wrong your practically throwing yourself at me are you sure you haven't had too much to drink or are upset" Jane said worriedly. "No I just I want this Shepard" she said. "Good because I love you and were off duty call me Jane" she said as she pushed her tongue into Miranda's throat and the two girls passionately snogged whilst groping each other. After ten minutes they both pulled out and caught their breath. "Wait I can't do this Shepard I was supposed to seduce you, it's what he wanted" Miranda said. Shepard released her and backed away "What, you played me for fun, so this friendship is just some game to you, I tell you that I am in love with you and now you play a Cerberus style joke" Shepard said bitterly. "No, I don't know, he wanted me to make you love me, but I didn't want to, but god you made it so easy and now I think I love you, oh hell I am a tool Shepard I just need to know my place" she said hysterically clutching her head with her hands and tears forming in her eyes. Shepard gently took her hands in hers and gazed into those blue eyes which were now swelling like the sea "I love you, it's not a game to me, you're not a tool to me, you're a person and I would never dream of telling you what to do or how to feel, take some time to think about it, but if you decide you want to give us a go, I'll love you and you can see how it feels to be treated as an equal and as a person not a tool" Jane said softly gently kissing her lips before letting go off her hands and walking away.


	5. What the Hell

Chapter 5: What the Hell

Miranda paced her cabin she had been there for half an hour and it had been an hour since Shepard had left her at the bar. She couldn't stop thinking about it, the kiss, the way she felt when Shepard touched her she had had sex with men just to satisfy her urges and nothing more. But Shepard was a woman, but still Miranda wanted the sex and so much more. Her brain wracked over the decision, they could both die, what if the illusive man found out, maybe Shepard was getting revenge. Miranda was so deep in thought she hadn't even realised sub consciously that she was in the elevator on her way to Shepard's room. She walked into Shepard's cabin "Commander I" she stopped when she noticed Shepard get out of bed in a tight blue cropped t shirt and blue panties. "Miranda are you feeling okay" she said genuinely concerned. Miranda couldn't help but notice her nipples through the tight material. She took her hand and pulled on the zipper of her armour, she pulled it slowly down as far as it would go. Then pulled open the two flaps revealing her black bra, with her hands on both sides of her armour she pulled it down till her waist, and then simply stepped out of it. She was now covered only by her sexy black lingerie. "Miranda what are you mpmpm" Jane was interrupted as Miranda pinned her to the wall with her hands on her ass and her tongue deep in her mouth. Shepard grabbed Miranda's ass and deepened the kiss, their tongues danced in each other's mouth. After about five minutes Shepard broke the kiss, "Miranda are you okay what are you mpmpm" again she was interrupted as Miranda shoved her tongue down her throat. The two women passionately snogged for ten minutes continuously groping each other's ass. Eventually Miranda pulled out the kiss had been so intense and her whole body was alive, she was dying to sleep with Shepard. "I am not gay, I care about you, I am confused, so just please shut up and fuck me" she said softly as she looked into Jane's green emerald eyes. Jane softly stroked her face and tenderly pressed their lips together then pushed Miranda onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She lent in and kissed the right side of her neck, then her left and then her cleavage. Miranda whimpered and slowly grabbed both ends of the bottom of Shepard t shirt which she slowly pulled up until it was round Shepard face blinding her but allowing her to breathe she slowly rolled over so now she was on top. Shepard's hands were pinned in with her shirt, Miranda softly kissed her red lips whilst with her free hand she groped Shepard left breast, firmly squeezing it and then rotating her finger around the nipple. She then broke the kiss and began sucking the left tit whilst moving her hand to play with the right one. Shepard moaned and as Miranda let go of her hands she pulled of her t shirt and firmly grabbed Miranda's ass. Miranda had now moved onto the right tit and was sucking that whilst using her hand to play with the left. She was taken by surprise as Shepard's hand pulled down her pants and her other one began rubbing her clit. She moaned into the tit as the rubbing became more intense. Shepard rolled them over so she again was on top; Miranda had stopped sucking her breasts, so Shepard began to snog her whilst holding her hand lovingly, all the time still rubbing her clit. The two women carried on tonguing each other whilst Miranda had let go of her hand so she could use one to rub Shepard's ass and the other to grip the back of her head to intensify the kiss. This was broken as Miranda screamed with pleasure as she reached climax. Shepard smiled and repositioned herself by moving down the bed till her head was adjacent with Miranda's gushing pussy. She began licking the outskirts, moving her tongue round slowly, before sucking on the clit and gently blowing in. Miranda moaned and groaned, which became more louder when Jane put her tongue in and began wagging it around frantically inside Miranda's pussy. Jane pressed herself closer to Miranda's area allowing herself to get her tongue even deeper. Miranda's screaming got louder and louder as Jane's tongue slapped against Miri's G spot and sent her spiralling into an intense climax.

,,,,

,,,,

,,,,,

She gasped for air whilst Jane move her body up the bed so the two women were entangle, there pelvises rubbing together and heads looking at each other. Jane softly brushed Miranda's hair out of her face before gently kissing her on the lips. Miranda returned the kiss whilst firmly gripping Jane's ass. She then rolled to the side pulling herself on top of Jane and began to straddle her, Jane gripped Miranda's ass and back as both of clits rubbed against each other causing intense pleasure. They were both still snogging and Miranda had begun to grind against Jane faster causing both women to cry out in pleasure. They straddle against each other for about 10 minutes, kissing intermittently throughout, until at last they had both reached climax and the grind slowed as they let out their pleasure moans. Miranda moved down the bed so she had easy access to Jane's pussy. She was still new at this so she simply shoved her tongue deep into Jane's pussy and thrashed it around. She had to admit it tasted pretty sweet and she was really enjoying herself, hell was she gay, it didn't matter this was hot. She moved it in deeper and felt Jane's hand on her head urging it in. After about f5 minutes Jane cried out and Miranda slowly stopped. She crawled up Jane's wet, naked and soft body admiring all of it as she kissed Shepard's lips. "That was incredible" Miranda said. Jane smiled "It isn't over yet" before pushing Miranda of her so that now Miranda was lying face down on the bed. Jane had moved behind her and gently kissed her neck she took both hands and slowly rubbed Miranda's back, her hands delicately stroked the black haired woman's soft warm skin. Jane started at Miranda's shoulders then slowly and softly moved down to her back. She rubs her back with her hands in a clockwise fashion, slowly and gently. Miranda moaned clearly enjoying it, as Shepard moved down to the bottom of the back. She then slid her hands firmly over Miranda ass and gently rubbed it, Miranda moaned louder as Jane use each hand to rub a separate cheek at the same time. She did this for about 3 minutes then began to lick it, before gently fingering it. Miranda cried out for more and grunted as she felt something penetrate her ass deep. It slid in and out, each time going deeper; Miranda grunted knowing that it was a dildo from Shepard's Omni tool, Shepard pushed it in further and Miranda groaned and moaned. It had been ten minutes of this when finally Jane stopped and Miranda rolled over having thoroughly enjoyed it.

,,,,

,,,

,,,,

Both women sat on the bed looking at each other. "I, I, that was intense I should probably go" Miranda said. "You could spend the night if you want" Jane said softly stroking Miranda's back. "I am not sure that's wise, I don't know what this is to me, I am sorry". Miri replied having shifted to look Jane in the eye. "Maybe not, but it's a warm bed with me butt naked in it so you know that's got to sway you, besides we can cuddle how often have you ever done that" Jane said before using her right hand to stroke Miranda's face and the left gently pushed through Miranda's charcoal black hair to grab the back and pull her into a passionate and tender kiss. Jane broke the kiss and smiled "You can go or stay either way it doesn't mean anything, I won't take it as a sign your in love with me or that you're not, that will come when you tell me, though I should warn you that having such a goddess as yourself in my bed, I might get a little handsy. Jane lay back on her bed and smiled as Miranda rested next to her on the bed sideways and gently tugged at Jane indicating she wanted to spoon. Jane rolled to her side and gently pulled Miranda closer, firmly resting her hands around Miranda's waist, before gently nuzzling against her neck. The two women lay there softly stroking each other's arms and closed their eyes waiting to drift off.


End file.
